


Digits

by almondmilk_jpeg



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilk_jpeg/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: Nico can't help but internally want for that red-head's number...





	Digits

Nico slumped in the uncomfortable leather chair of Gate 15, her legs extending outward into the walking isle haphazardly. Just waiting to be stepped on.

"This is soooo boring," Nico Yazawa groaned, propping and elbow up on her chair's arm rest and resting her face on it, practically telling the person next to her that she owned it. 

Nozomi Tojo sat normally in her waiting seat, unlike her companion, nibbling on some strangely stale, but freshly bought trail mix. "Nicocchi," Nozomi sighed, intending to make her statement a little more lighthearted with the use of her small endearing term. "This isn't your first flight, stop acting so restless!"

The two certainly didn't need to worry about what the said around this group of English natives. As long as they kept their tones somewhat civil, no one could understand their Japanese banter. 

"Of course it's not, when you own a private jet you travel tons! That's why this is so awful," Nico lied into her curled hand. 

The purplette realised quickly that she was getting nowhere with this argument, so she just silently shook her head and turned her attention back to her trailmix. Nozomi was the type to make sure she picked out all the M&Ms and only nibbled at the nuts and raisins. Her girlfriend, Eli, would always ask why she didn't just buy a bag of M&Ms, "Because those ones aren't salty!" She'd always retort without fail. 

With Nozomi so interested in her salty chocolates, Nico was forced into something that she only did when in dire need of entertainment. People watching. 

A lady with horribly cut bangs was flanked by two other woman. One looked straight out of a fairy tale, the other, the red carpet. Even though all three were clad in matching PJs. 

Nico looked around the room a bit more, no one was really interesting. Two girls a couple years younger with orange and grey hair were sat next to each other side by side sharing earbuds and excitedly talking about their favourite bands in hushed whispers. 

A woman closer to Nico's age sat next to the two animated girls with a big Great Pyrenee who was only attached by a small red leach about 1/30th his size. Nico could just barely make out the name Shittake on the collar, who names their dog after a mushroom?

And then miss Yazawa saw her. A woman sat on the ledge of the windowsill, who must've arrived after all the seats were taken, was reading a book. Not just any book, but Nico's favourite book. 

Now Nico Yazawa didn't do a lot of reading, in fact, she strongly disliked it. So when she liked a book, it was a good god damn book. 

Nico watched as the petite Japanese girl twirled her unnatural pinky-red hair with her index finger. It looked soft and clean, like it had been washed this morning. 

Unlike many of the people in the gate, including Nico and her traveling partner, this woman wasn't wearing PJs. She was wearing a thigh length tan dress dotted with little bouquets of pink flowers, the end of the dress looked like a simple lace cut out. At her innermost waist sat a brown belt where the excess fabric on her dress clung and ever so slightly hung over it. A blazer was set over it all, a dull soft salmon pink adorned with brown cuffs almost the colour of her belt.   
Her neck and wrist held onto matching white and pink floral gold bracelets. On her feet where a pair of nude heels, three shades darker than her porcelain skin tone. 

Nico made sure to drink in every detail. 

The way her strangely violet eyes would dance across her page quickly, or every so often her lips would part in surprise. But her finger remainded idly twisting her hair until she had to turn her page.

Nico was staring. Nozomi knew it. 

The purplette stood, while yanking up her one-size-too-big sweats, she pulled out her trail mix receipt from her pocket and a pen from her purse. 

She wrote something down.

At this point Nico noticed Tojo had stood, "What are you doing?" Nozomi smiled and folded the receipt neatly before stuffing it back in the same dark pocket.   
"Where are you going?"

Nozomi didn't answer.

Instead, she simply waltzed over to the girl in the blazer while Nico watched in horror. Nozomi already had a girlfriend! What was she doing? Nico was 100% ready to grab her phone and text Eli when she saw Nozomi grab the girls book after waiting for what must've been permission, and stuck the note in the book. 

Nozomi handed the closed book back to the woman, "It seems we're boarding now, I'll hope to see you in Tokyo. My friend with the pigtails," She pointed to Nico over her shoulder with her thumb, "hopes the same. Thanks, Nishikino." 

\---

After Maki Nishikino boarded the plane and sat down, she thought again fondly of the woman with green eyes who approached her. 

She opened her book as soon as a man and his wife took the open space next to her to avoid conversation, a note fell out.

It looked like a receipt. As she opened it she first realised someone spent $10 on trail mix.   
But in hot pink ink was written:

You Nico Nico  
Need to Call Me  
Sometime! ~~~ 


End file.
